The marauders time at hogwats
by Mis Moony
Summary: Well... summary... It's the time when the marauders go to hogwarts. Will inclued Wolfstar (Remus x Sirius) and Jily or Lames (James x Lily) There you go. And i'm sorry if i misspelled something english is my second language
1. The letter who change lives

**I don't own the world of Harry Potter. It belongs to J.K Rowling.**

 **Remus**

It was a cold morning in late August when Remus got his letter. He thought it was going to be a normal day in the life of Remus Lupin. Wake up in the ripped to pieces' bedroom in the cellar by the kitchen, eating breakfast while his mother argue with his father about him moving up to his room upstairs when the full moon is not up, her giving up on his father and storming out of the house and not coming back before the evening. Him being scolded by his father, being sent down to his bedroom in the cellar and reading the rest of the day. But little did he know that this would be one of the best days of his life.

He had just recovered from the last full moon. It seemed to have been a really bad one. He had bandaged all over his body and his room smelled like piss and blood. As usual. He put on some clothes carefully and climbed the ladder and came up to a quiet kitchen to his surprise. It didn't seem like his father was there but his mother was in the kitchen cooking. "Mom?" Remus asked. "Yes darling, is something wrong?" His mother said turning around to hug him. Remus remained quiet for a while, but asked eventually "Where's dad?" His question seemed to have surprised his mother because she just stood quiet and stared at him. "Um. He… he… he's out. Doing stuff" She said turning back and kept cooking. "You want pancakes Remus?" "Yes please, thank you" And there they were, just Remus and his mother. There weren't many of these days. He hated it when his mother wasn't there because when she did come home Remus would have been scolded more than once and often burned by a sickle coin of silver or a spoon by his dad. He didn't blame her for storming out from the house. He would like to do that to. They sat down at the table and Remus looked up at his mom. Felt brave for a moment and asked her the question that he had thought about since he came up today.

"Was it that bad this time?" He asked his mother who looked up at him and stared at him quiet for the second time that morning. "Erm, it was pretty bad, but you'll be just fine" She answered and smiled at him, he smiled back and felt happy. He looked down at his plate and smiled again. Before continuing to eat.

They sat there in silence and ate. When they were half way through the breakfast when he's father popped up in the doorway. "Darling" He said quiet. Remus looked back and forth from his mom to his dad. "I'm not talking to you Lyall. I'm enjoying breakfast with my son here" His mother had a cold and angry voice. "Fine" Lyall answered. "You could get the post young man" He said looking with a disgusted look into Remus eyes. Remus stand up quickly and went to get the post. He came back in the kitchen with a big smile on his face. "What it is darling?" His mother asked coming to look what he was reading. " _Remus J. Lupin the cellar beside the kitchen_ " She read out loud she looked up at her husband, her eyes questioning if it was true. She watched Remus sitting himself down at the table again. His parents watched him while he opened the letter and read out loud "Dear Mr. Lupin. We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Minerva McGonagall, deputy headmistress." Remus realized what it meant and stared at the letter in shock. He and been accepted even though he was a werewolf? He looked up at his parents that were in as much shock as he was. He took the second paper in his hands and stared reading out loud again. "HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY. Uniform. First-year students will require:

Three sets of plain work robes (black)

One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

One winter cloak (black with sliver fastenings)

Please notice that every pupil's clothes could carry name tags

All students could have a copy each of the following

BOOKS

The Standard book of spells (grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk

A history of Magic by Bathinda Bagshot

Magical theory by Adahlbert Waffling

A beginner's guide to transfiguration by Emeric Switch

One thousand magical herbs and fungi by Phyillda Spore"

"Remus darling, you don't need to read all of that out loud. But, what's this. I never got a third document." She said pointing at a third little document laying on the table. Remus picked it up. "Should I read _this_ out loud then?" He asked. "Yes please, let us hear" To his surprise it was his father answering. "O-ok. Dear Mr. Lupin. We are aware of your condition and you will be escorted to a special place in the time of our transformation. You will be asked to come up to the headmaster's office and talk about it after the sorting, Minerva McGonagall." Remus, still in shock looked at the three papers in front of him. "Erm. Well I guess we will go out shopping then" His mother said looking quite happily at him.


	2. Diagon ally adventures

**I don't own the world of Harry Potter. It belongs to J.K Rowling**

 **(I will not post anything during Easter because I'll be on the west coast with no WI-FI)**

 **Remus**

The 26th of August Remus and his mother was on their way to Diagon Ally. Well inside Remus was amazed he had never seen anything so incredibly ever. Even though Diagon Ally was full of people that made Remus fell nervous. _What if anyone would see?_ He thought to himself. Kids were running around playing as he and his mother passed on their way to Gringotts.

When they passed what he thought to be the quidditch store he saw a black haired boy who stared at the things inside. "The Potters boy" Remus mother said when she saw who Remus was looking at. "How do you know?" Remus asked. "You see, the Potters. Black haired with a pair of round glasses. Always in Gryffindor. I went to school with his father you see" She answered. "Weren't you in Ravenclaw?" Remus asked with a wondering look. "I was, yes. But all houses have classes together you know. I sat beside him at potions and charms. Quite a nice boy back then." He's mother looked down at him and giggled.

After buying Remus a new wand they went to the second hand stores to buy the rest. Though they didn't have money enough to buy any new stuff.

"Do we have everything that we need?" Hope Lupin asked her son. "I think so". He answered as they were making their way out of the second hand book store. "But mom? Can I get some chocolate pleeeeeeease" Remus said with a begging voice.

When suddenly a man came up to them "Hope? Is that you?" The man standing right in front of them. "Y-yes. Yes, Potter in fact that _is_ me" She said with more confidence in her voice than needed. Remus looked up at the adult standing in front of him as he stood still, hugging his mother's arm. "Nice seeing you again. Is this your son?" He asked looking down at Remus. "Yes, Fleamont. This is in fact my son Remus. Say hello Remus." She said looking down at Remus. "Hello" Remus said shyly.

 **James**

"The Potters boy" He heard a woman say a few foot away. He was going to turn around but he heard a boy asking how she knew that. It was when she described him that his father came back from the store he was in. Taking James in another direction so he never saw how the woman nor the boy looked. "Dad?" James asked. "Yes, son?" "I want to go to the second hand stores!" James said. Pretty damn exited. Fleamont had a questioning look in his eyes but eventually gave James ten galleons and said "Be careful, I'll be there waiting for you in an hour." And James was running towards the second hand stores.

And there he was, James Potter. In the second hand stores. Running from one store to another and buying more prank stuff then he could ever have imagined having. There were fake all of them of course. Fake blood, fake fingers, fake spiders, shampoo and conditioner that collard your hair a different color and some books on _how to do_ spells and charms that is not allowed to use. He decided he would go into the candy shop to spend the rest of the money. After buying some Bertie Botts every flavor beans and some chocolate James walked out from the store only to see his father talking to a woman that looked to be in his father's age and her son _he thought_ that climbed onto his mother's arms like it was for life or death he looked to be like nine years old or something because he was so tiny.

"Dad? Let's go" James came forward and looked into the old man's eyes. "Okay, son. Oh. And this is my son James". Fleamont said proudly. "Didn't you hear me father?! Let's go!" James screamed at him. Not even turning around to look at the woman or the little boy hanging onto his mother's arm. "Take it easy James. I heard you. Any way. Nice seeing you again Hope or should I call you Mrs. Lupin?" Fleamont stared giggling and so did the woman. "You to Remus. I wish you and your family a good day" He bowed and walked away with his son. _That giggle_ James thought to himself. _I've heard it somewhere else to_. He thought.

"Who was that?" James asked his father when they were home again. "Who?" "The woman you talked to, who was that?" He's father looked exited. Like finally came he spill something out that he needed to talk to someone about. "An old school friend. Her name is Hope Lupin now. She really married that git to Lupin." Fleamont giggled and kept talking when he saw how James were looking at him "We sat beside each other at potions and charms. She always talked about how a boy name Lyall always was after her. She was a Ravenclaw, muggle-born if you care to know. We became good friends at Hogwarts, seems like her son is in your age. Remus, is his name so if you meet him at Hogwarts be kind James."

"Why?" James asked "Always, always look at someone for who they are instead of what they are. Promise me that. And I'm not only talking Remus here. I'm talking everyone that you will ever meet. Do the best you can to be kind ok?! Can you promise me that son?" The look in his oh so loving father's eyes told James he was dead serious. "I promise" James said. His father raised from the flor he was sitting on and said. "Because if you don't that may be one of the things you never will be able to say sorry for. It happened me. Don't let it happen to you!" **h"**


	3. Ripped to pieces

I don't own the world of Harry Potter is belonging to J.K Rowling

(It's not easter yet! ;))

 **Sirius**

"And now Sirius Orion Black. Promise that you won't get in trouble" Sirius mother finished with. "Sorry mother, but I can't promise anything" Sirius began to be pretty annoyed with his mother. "PROMISE!" his mother screamed at him. Sirius heard septs coming down the saris and down came his brother, he ran over to Sirius and hugged him. Their mother stared at them. Hugging wasn't something the Black family did when others were around. While hugging Regulus he crossed his fingers behind his back and said quietly "Promise" He let go of Regulus who looked like his world was about to get ripped to pieces. Sirius was about to stand in the fireplace to floo to the station when Regulus small voice said something. "I'll miss you" Sirius turned around again and looked at his only bother and best friend. "I'll miss you too." Sirius responded with. "Will you write to me?" The little boy asked. He looked like he was going to cry any second from now. Sirius went to hug him a last time. "Of course" He said smiling down at Regulus. But a high voice interrupted their moment. "SIRIUS BLACK!" It was their mother. As always. "Coming" Sirius answered without care.

A fast hug and later he was on the station together with other families. "Muggels" Walburga Black said as Sirius rolled his eyes and looked up at his mother. "Don't you dare be friends with the muggle-born, you hear me?" His mother looked at him with death in her eyes. "Yes mom" Sirius said with and sighed. "Come on, let's have your bag be put in the train" She said and put his bag up the stairs. "Bye mom" Sirius was really relived he was going to Hogwarts. He didn't want to leave his little brother alone with those monsters to parents but what to do. "Bye Sirius" Walburga Black said and turned around, never to be seen again Sirius hoped. But knew that he would see that damn witch again for the summer break. Everyone was already seated at all places. Sirius walked thru the train, till he came to one with only one boy in. He was blond and looked like he was eating some sort of muggle candy.

"Excuse me. Can I sit here?" Sirius asked the boy. "Yeah, that's ok." The boy responded moth full of chocolate. Sirius sat down on the opposite side from him. "Are you a first-year?" Sirius asked to start a conversation. "Yeah, you?" the boy answered. "Yeah. What's your name?" Sirius asked. "Peter Pettigrew" Peter said and opened his second bag of chocolate frogs. "Okay… I'm Sirius" There were an awkward silent between the two boys until they heard a someone yelling in a compartment not far away from them. Sirius stood up "I'll see what it is about" And walked out from the door. He walked to the compartment that the yelling came from. There was a boy in there that stood up. He had black messy hair. _I bet he's a Potter_ Sirius thought to himself. He looked to yell at another little boy sitting in the corner looking rather scared. And a third boy standing between the two other boys and arguing with the 'Potter' "But he's completely mental!" The messy haired boy said and pointed at the small boy in the corner of the compartment. That looked like he was about to cry in the corner. "Yeah, like you aren't!" The boy between the other two answered. "Aww, are the little boy going to cry now?" Sirius looked at the boy in the corner and he got a feeling of awfulness and hurt. The boy was hurt. He and the boy locked eyes for a moment and Sirius thought _I've seen that look before… Reg!_ With no thought Sirius opened the compartment door.

"Hey you guys; the hole train can hear you." The messy haired boy turned around and stared at him. He had glasses and brown eyes. "Let me guess…" Sirius said with a tease like voice. "Potter" He continued with and the Potter boy looked surprised. "How did you...? Call me James by the way" James said and smiled. "Okay, James. What's going on here exactly?" Sirius asked and looked on all three boys. "Well, I just came in here and that guy was reading." James said pointing at the angry boy in front of him. "And that guy was too until I said hello and he started to stutter and going on with 'not now' and 'go away' he is totally mental. And then I called him mental and he" pointing back at the black haired angry boy "Just stand up saying that I was mental and that he" Pointing at the boy in the corner "Was mental and how I should just jump out from the train." Sirius rolled his eyes. "Want to come to my compartment instead, James? And leave those freaks to themselves" Sirius really regretted saying that looking at the boy in the corner.

After saving James from the other two boys. He and James carried his bag to Sirius and Peters compartment. Sitting down the compartment James took a look at Peter and turned to Sirius. "Oh, this is Peter. Also a first-year. And Peter?" Peter looked up at him and James. "This is James." Peter nodded and looked at James. "Last name?" He asked. "Potter" James said without even thinking about it. "And you never told me yours either" Peter said looking at Sirius. "Um. Black. Sirius Black." The other two nodded. "Do you guys have any interests? I like pranking so you can only guess what will happen at Hogwarts the next seven years" James said and smiled. "I have found someone like me" Sirius said smiling back at James. "We can be a team!" James said out loud and looked happily at Sirius. "Yeah! Want to join Peter?" Sirius asked and looked at Peter. "You know what. Yeah. Let's give Hogwarts seven years of pranking" Peter said.


	4. The sorting hat

The world of Harry Potter does not belong to me; it belongs to

J.K Rowling

(I know easter isn't completely over yet but I'm home again sooo)

 **Remus**

After a fight like that Remus was relived to be on Hogsmeade station. He walked out form the train to see the half-moon staring back at him. He had about a week and a half to his next transformation and he did not look forward to it. But really who would.

As he moved away from the train door. James came out from the train and spotted him. Remus looked away but it was too late. James came to him and said. "Hey again mental kid. What's your real name?" Remus looked down on the ground. "Remus Lupin" He said quiet almost like a whisper. But it looked like the boy had heard him because he had his hands on his mouth. Did he know? Remus asked himself James was about to open his mouth again but a high almost screaming voice interrupted him.

"FIRST YEARS! First years this way! It was a giant man. He looked too big to be human but too small to be a giant Remus thought. But like the rest of the first years followed him so, so did Remus. "This way!" He said. James bumped in to him while he was laughing together with the long black haired boy that came and ended the fight and another blond boy. They were walking arm in arm. Potter didn't even turn around to say sorry. He might have thought it didn't hurt but oh it did. It hurts so bad. He felt like screaming out in pain. But he kept quiet.

After a short walk the small group of first-years reached the boats. "Everyone hop in, max 4 in every boat." Remus panicked were would he sit? He stood there and watched while the rest of the boats were filled. He looked for Snape but he already sat in a boat with three others. He was by himself now. Everyone looking at him. There was only one boat left now and in there was the boys that had called him mental and a freak. Remus did not want to sit with them. "Come on then boy, jump in there with those gentlemen". Said the man that he had learned name was Hagrid. Remus just stood there staring at him and then back to the boat. At last he walked slowly to the boat and sat down in the back of the boat.

It was a quiet rid after that. The boats went out from the cave and got on a big lake. Remus sat quiet while the others talked about what house they are going to be in. James was sure he was going to be in Gryffindor. The boy with the long curly black hair said everyone in his family was in Slytherin though he didn't want to be put there.

"You can get into Gryffindor with me!" Said James. The other boy just responded with "I'm a Black remember? We never get into Gryffindor. We haven't had a Gryffindor in my family in I'm sure 500 years." The Black boy sighed. "But hey, look Sirius isn't it time for someone to break that tradition then?" James slimed happy. The curly haired boy's name was Sirius Black then. Remus thought to himself. "I guess, but the hat will never let me." Sirius said. "My dad told me that it takes your will into a count. You can tell it you want to be in Gryffindor or at least not in Slytherin." James said happily "I guess I can try" Sirius said trying to sound happy but failed. "What about you Peter?" Sirius asked the blond boy. "I think I'll be in Hufflepuff I'm sure. My magic is really bad" Peter said and looked down in the water. Remus registered that the boy's name was James Potter, Sirius Black and Peter something. He'll see on the sorting he guessed. "You can ask the hat too!" Said James with a grin on his face. "I don't know, maybe" Peter said rubbing his arm. "And you?" James turned around and looked at Remus. "I-I-I don't know. My parents were in Ravenclaw. But I don't feel clever enough for that, probably Hufflepuff" Remus swallowed. James nodded. "I know. Father told me. Apparently good friends with your mom... Sorry about before by the way" Remus looked at James then at Sirius that just had turned around, who looked really sorry. And Remus just nodded in response and with that James and Sirius turned around again. Remus might not be clever enough for Ravenclaw he thought but he did know that James Potter didn't mean his sorry but Sirius did. Remus could see a lie when he saw it.

Remus looked down in the dark water in thoughts and saw his reflection, he looked at it. Disgusted. He had two small scars on his face that you only saw if you knew they were there. His amber eyes looked almost like an animals' eyes. Witch reminded him of being a werewolf. Remus sighed at his reflection and looked up. The boats came around a corner and in a second every student were in awe. A big castle full of light. It had a number of towers and together with the lake it was beautiful. They didn't have much time to enjoy it though. Because the boats went in a cave to park. "EVERYONE OUT FROM THE BOATS!" Hagrid said, almost screamed to the crowd of 11-year olds. Who climbed out from the boats. "THIS WAY!" Hagrid said walking up the stairs that were in front of them. "B-bu-but it's dark" A girl piped behind Remus. "You can hold my hand if you'd like" A redhead smiled to the girl. "Good one Evans!" Hagrid said to the redhead. "This children, is the spirit! Now let's go!"

And together with Hagrid they went in castle, up for many stairs. Until they met an old tall lady. "This children is Professor McGonagall, your transfiguration teacher and head of the Gryffindor house" Hagrid bowed to her shortly. "Thank you Hagrid for that brilliant presentation. I can take over from here Hagrid" She nodded to Hagrid who turned around and told the students to have a lovely year and that he hoped he would see them during the year of course.

"We will all walk in a row in. When you come in you will see four long tables that's the house tables. When you have been sorted you sleep and eat and have most of your classes with your house. During your time here at Hogwarts your house is like your family. And you can earn points for your house if you do something good, but loose points if you do something bad. And in the end of the year the house with the most points win the house cup. Every house also has a head teacher, which for I'm Gryffindor's head. Professor Sprout is Hufflepuffs, Professor Flitwick the Ravenclaws and Professor Slughorn is the Slytherins. All of us being old students of our house. Keep behind me" Professor McGonagall said as she opened the doors to what Remus was told to be the great hall by his mom.

And as Professor McGonagall had said. He saw four tables and what's seemed to be the teachers table. Banners on the same wall as the door showing what house table it is. Green and silver with a snake, red and gold with a lion, blue and bronze with an eagle and yellow and black with a badger. Remus knew that blue and bronze with the eagle was Ravenclaw. But he wasn't really sure about the others. Remus and the other first-year students walked in a row behind Professor McGonagall. McGonagall walked up a three steps stair and stopped the students from following her. "When I say your name you come up here and sit on the stool and I will put the hat on your head and the hat will sort you into a house." And so the sorting started. A girl got into Ravenclaw two boys in Hufflepuff another boy got into Ravenclaw, a girl in Slytherin.

But when McGonagall said "Sirius Black" Remus looked up as Sirius walked up to the stool. He tried not to look nervous. But Remus could smell the nervosas from there as the hat went on Sirius head. There was a long silent until the hat screamed for the first time that evening "GRYFFINDOR" the hall went silent before the cheers from the Gryffindor table came and Sirius came and sat there. "James Potter" Professor McGonagall said and James sat on the stool and it didn't take long for it to scream "GRYFFINDOR" and after another boy got sorted into Slytherin it was Evans turn when McGonagall said "Lily Evans" Lily walked up and got sorted to Gryffindor. As she walked to the Gryffindor table she gave a short smile to Snape. And Snape gave Remus a look. "Peter Pettigrew" McGonagall said as Peter walked up to the stool it took at least four minutes for the hat to finally put him in Gryffindor. There weren't many students left now. A girl got into Hufflepuff and then "Severus Snape" McGonagall said. And he got into Slytherin. Seven students left. A boy into Slytherin. A girl in Hufflepuff and another girl in Gryffindor.

"Remus Lupin" Professor McGonagall said finally. Remus walked slowly up to the stool and sat down. Remus gave the banners a glance before the hat covered his eyes "Hmmmm..." A voice said in his head. "It's not every day you meet someone like you, boy. But were to put you? Let's take a look a good head I see, plenty of courage, loyalty, a want to improve." The voice said. "I don't want to be in Gryffindor" Remus thought and hoped the hat heard him. "Not Gryffindor huh? I think you would be good in Gryffindor, why not Gryffindor?" The hat asked. "I'm not that brave" Remus thought, desperate. "Oh, yes you are my boy. You are more than brave enough for Gryffindor." The hat said. "I-I just don't want to" Remus thought to the hat. He had gripped the stool by now, pressed his eyes and lips together. There was a long silent. "Forgive me boy, but you got to trust me when I say" "GRYFFINDOR" Remus got cheers from the Gryffindor table.

The three other students also got sorted, a girl more to Gryffindor. A boy to Ravencalw and at last a girl to Hufflepuff. And so the sorting was over. McGonagall put away the stool and the hat and went to sit down. Albus Dumbledore then stood up. "I welcome everyone to another year here at Hogwarts and for some their first year here. I will again inform you that the forest is a forbidden to be in. I'm also glad we have gotten a whomping willow on our grounds and I advise everyone that doesn't want to die a horrible death not to go near it. Now we're all hungry are we? Let the feast begin" And as Dumbledore said so the plates were full of food and all the students began to eat.

Remus ate as much as he could but knew that he would have to leave soon. Which made him eat faster.

A tap on his shoulder and he looked up at Professor McGonagall who smiled kindly at him. "Will you follow me Mr. Lupin?" She asked. But it wasn't really a question. Remus just nodded and followed her out from the great hall. Hearing behind him. "Wow, just started and already in trouble" From James


	5. Something is of

The world of Harry Potter does not belong to me; it belongs to

J.K Rowling

(Sorry for not posting in about what? A week two, three? So, so sorry)

 **Peter**

"Will you follow he Mr. Lupin?" Peter heard from the woman that he knew as Professor McGonagall saying to Lupin. Not far into the dinner. He nodded and followed her out from the great hall. "Wow, just started and already in trouble". James said. "I'm sure it's just something random she wants to talk with him about" Said Sirius almost in a whisper. "Probably, but like what if so?" James answered and looked at Sirius and Peter just sitting there looking between the other two boys. "I don't know… Something, what do you think Peter?" Sirius looked at him. "I don't know." He answered looking up at the other two. "He seems nice though." Said Sirius. "He does. But there is something of about him that I just can't set my finger on." Said James, looking down at his food.

"Gryffindor first years follow me" Said a woman and looked to have brought James back from his thoughts. She looked like a grown up but wasn't. She was a prefect. He could see that from the batch she was wearing. "I will show you to the Gryffindor common room" She continued and smiled at the small crowd of 11 year olds. Together they followed her through the castle. When they came to the stairs she stopped and said. "You will need to be careful with the stairs some of them move and some of them has traps that will make you fall down if you put your foot on it. They look like normal steps. Just so you know. This way" She said continued to walk. She stopped them again but this time in front of a big painting of a fat lady in a pink dress. "Password?" Asked the lady. She woman turned around and said. "This is the door to the Gryffindor common room. Every time you want to enter you say a password. This week it's mandrake." She said turning around as the painting opened.

Well inside the Gryffindor common room Peter looked around. The room was rounded as it was in a tower. It had red walls with small golden lions on. There were tables and armchairs all over the place and a fireplace against one wall and three sofas around it. _It's beautiful_ he thought to himself.

"Boys sleep up there and girls over there" The prefect said pointing up at two different pairs of stairs. "You'll see that your bags are already inside your dorm beside your bed. You will know which dorm is yours by a sign on the door saying first-years on this year and second years next year and so on and so on. Now up to your dorm with you. And always feel free to contact me or another prefect if you wonder something" And with a last smile form her the first-years ran up the stairs their dorms.

Peter shared a dorm together with his two friends Sirius Black and James Potter plus that Remus Lupin. And because Lupin wasn't there they could just pack up their stuff without him. They were half way through it, laughing at each other and talking when the door opened. And the boy walked in. The other three boys went silent as they watched the fourth boy quietly pick up his pyjamas and went into the bathroom and locked after him. James, Sirius and Peter looked at each other. "Something is of" James whispered to himself, or well so Peter thought at least and walked back to his bed. They packed up the rest of their stuff in silent. When Remus walked out from the bathroom Sirius had greeted him with a smile and went in himself. They all went to sleep after that and sept well.

The next day Peter woke up by a tired James saying "Can you stop snoring?" He looked at him. "Do I snore you mean?" Peter said and sat up. "Yes you do, and loud. Can you just try to stop?" Peter raised an eyebrow. "Sure. But what's the clock?" He heard Sirius sitting up in his bed and walking to them. "Thank you for not giving me any sleep at all" "Sorry about that. When's breakfast?" The three boys looked at each other. "I don't know" Both James and Sirius said together. That was when Lupin came out from the bathroom and Sirius called. "Hey Lupin! When's breakfast starting?" You could almost hear him roll his eyes. "For your information Black. It starts in five minutes." And with that Lupin walked out from the dorm. Sirius smirked at the other three "Now Lupin is Lupout. Get it? Get it?" Sirius joked and they all laughed.

They all went down for breakfast to find Lupin sitting with a redhead girl. They sat and talked with books in their hands. "That's Evans isn't it?" Peter asked and James nodded. "Let's sit over there?" Sirius and Peter looked at him. "With them?" Peter asked nervously. "Yeah we're you going with here, Potter?" Sirius added. "See… The redhead is cute and Lupin is our dorm mate. Why not? Plus, don't you want to be Lupins friend Black?" James added and looked at Sirius with a raised eyebrow. "Yeah. But it's just. Just. I don't think he wants to be our friend...?" It was like Peter could feel himself face palming himself again and again in his head while he stood listening to his friends' conversation. "Let's just go sit there" Peter said being tired inside of the irony of the conversation. Peter started walking towards Evans and Lupin hearing James and Sirius footsteps behind him. They reach the two with Lupin on the other side of the table. "Can we sit here?" James asked smiling. Lupin looked down at his food. "Sure…" Evans said unsure looking at Remus face. James eminently sat down beside Evans and nodded to Sirius to sit on the other side of the table. Sirius climbed over and sat down beside Lupin and Peter stood there for a short while before sitting down beside James.

"I wonder when the post is coming…?" Said James looking up as he expected for the letters to drop down from the sky. "Well… I don't look forward to it" Said Sirius. Peter could barley hear it. But Lupin had reacted. "Why not?" He asked looking rather concerned. "My family… They will have send me a howler because I was placed in Gryffindor… And sense when are you talking to me dorm mate?" Sirius looked at Lupin and Peter could only feel sorry for the Black. His family had been in Slytherin for centuries. "I'm talking to you because. Well… You said it yourself. Dorm mate. Your family should not care whether you got into Gryffindor or Slytherin or Ravencalw or Hufflepuff for that part. And it's just stupid." Lupin crossed his arms. "Do you look forward to the post?" Sirius asked. "Not really. My family will probably not send me anything anyway." And with that the post came. And as the Black had said he had gotten a howler. He glared down at it angrily. However, Lupin had been wrong. His family had sent him something. A little present and a letter. Peter family was pleased with where he was put. He had gotten three galleons and a congratulations card. James… well James had gotten ten galleons, prank stuff and a card. For the price that looked like a fortune alone.

"Well. Open it Black. Get it over with" Lupin said and signed. "Yeah mate. Open it. If you ignore it, it'll get worse. Believe me I've tried." And with those engorging words form his friends. Sirius opened the howler and an angry scream stared. Peter felt like it was tearing his ears apart so he cowered them in pain like everyone around them. Except for Sirius. He just took a deep breath and looked back at it in tolerance.

'SIRIUS ORION BLACK! HOW DARE YOU EMARESS OUR FAMILY LIKE THAT! PUT IN GRYFFINDOR. WITH BLOOD-TRAIDORS AND MUDBLOODS AND NOT TALKING ABOUT THOSE HALF-BREEDS. HOW DARE YOU!' Sirius looked like he was at a breaking point. 'AND WHEN YOU COME HOME YOU WILL NOT SEE HAPPY DAYS YOUNG MAN' the letter spited at him before shouting to the other side of the room to the Slytherin table. 'BELLATRIX AND NARCISSA I TRUST YOU WILL SHOW HIM WHAT'S UP' Before destroying itself on Sirius plate.

"Well. That was better than expected." Sirius murmured. "Better than expected you say! That was horrible! How could a mother say something like that to her son!" Said James angrily sending the remains of the letter disgusted looks. "That was even worse than my dad's shots at me daily. Here you can have my stickle." Lupin said smiling at him. "Thanks but I don't need it." Lupin put down the coin on the table. "Well… I don't want it either but… So you can say that you got something more than just… a howler" Sirius smiled at him and took the coin. "Thanks mate" Remus looked down.

"No problem" Lily laid her head on the side looking at Remus. "SO, what do you think we'll have first?" Asked James in order to start a conversation. "Well. Mr. Potter. You'll soon see that" Professor McGonagall said as she handed out schedules. A little smirk came from Lupins mouth and the second she had left he burst out in laughter. "What's so funny?" Lily asked. "Sorry. I just. Potter. Sorry. I just was about to say 'Darn it McGonagall you ruined the conversation' And your face, Potter. It was just…so funny. Sorry" Remus looked around and looked to be the only one to understand since she was in laugher as well now. "I've been around the boys in my village to much. I see"

James just sat there "But it did start a conversation didn't it?" Peter suddenly spoke. "Yeah. Your village? Where do you live? Is it near London or far away?" Lily asked trying to stop laughing but failing. "Why do you care?" Remus looked up and saying. "Trying to stalk me?" In a sarcastic tone. "No, no just the other boys" She said. Smirking. "For your information thought my village is an hour train ride from London. More than that you don't need to know. Evans" Remus said eating a piece of bread. There was a silence before Evans asked:

"Might be rude to ask but what do all of your parents to for living?" Lily said turning to Peter, James and Sirius. "My mother is a home mother and my dad has his own brand" James said with a piece of a fried egg in his mouth. "My mom is a home mother as well my dad as also has his own brand" Peter said. "Oh. Okay. You?" She looked at Sirius. Peter knew Sirius didn't like to talk about his family but didn't really know what to do." Well… My mom is a home mother and my dad is head of the department of mysteries in the ministry. But I'd like not to talk about it. I don't like my family" "Oh, I'm sorry to hear that" She smiled at him and looked on the schedule she had gotten from McGonagall and the little group fell in silence.

"Lily? What do you have first?" It was a boy from Slytherin. "Ern. Potions. You?" From the boy you could hear a little happy sound that Peter was not sure what is was. He saw how James and Sirius looked fast to Lupin. And up again to the boy. "WAIT A SECOND! You're the boy from the train!" James stood up. Pointing at him. The boy gulped.

"Yes, care to notice Potter" He spit out. "Hey! I'm getting all of your disgusting spit all over me" James was angry Peter could see "What was your name again?" James asked without care still pointing at him. "Severus Snape" He murmured. "What? What did you say? Snivellus Snape? What a funny name" The boy rolled his eyes.

Suddenly Lupin stood up. "Oh, are you trying to come at me? Try me?!" Lupin looked confused at him "No… I'll see you later Evans" He said and she nodded. "And you guys. See you in the dorm" He nodded to Peter, Sirius and James and just slowly started walking out from the Great Hall.

"Well. That's what we call style." Sirius said looking after Lupin as he walked. James shrugged his shoulders. "We should go" Lily said standing up and walking away with Snape. "What shall we do today?" James said looking on Peter and Sirius. "What about going to classes it's our first day today" Peter suggested. "Boring" James responded. "We can go to classes and on the breaks plan our first prank" Sirius suggested grinning. "Well… The first part is still boring but okay" James said and continued "When is our first class?" He asked arms crossed on his chest.

"Well we have potions with the Slytherins first" Sirius said standing up ready to go. James signed and followed and so did Peter as well.

 **(I don't really know how to end this chapter but so I just kind of cut it. I'll get better at posting just its things in school and homework… It's just much right now. And if you have World of Potter you can befriend me there. I'm Charlie Mary Gaunt I'm pretty active there. But I'll try to get better at posting- byeee** **)**


	6. The full moon

The world of Harry Potter doesn't belong to me; it belongs to J.K Rowling

(Sorry for not posting again but it's near summer and I have a lot of things to do but I do my best just have patience. And just a warning that after midsummer I will not be able to post so much. Because I will go to that awful place without WI-FI. But I'll try to write much there so I can post a lot when I come home. I will go to Spain also and can't take my computer and I will go to NärCon too and then school is again… woo)

 **Sirius**

The rest of the day they just sat in the common room talking because they couldn't think of a prank that they could do. It wasn't better that James and Sirius couldn't focus either. And like that the rest of the weak also went. Food, classes more food and prank planning. Every morning they sat together with Evans and Lupin to later not talk to them more of the day. A week and a half had gone by now. And Sirius, James and Peter sat in the common room doing homework.

"I don't understand!" Sirius said and hit his head at the table spilling out some ink. "Don't understand what? Why this subject is necessary?" James answered looking up from the history of magic homework.

"That too but. Lupin" Sirius signed and starting drying the ink that he had spilled. "What about him? I know he's weird but really what?" James said looking at the common room door as Evans walked in and totally ignored him. And after her Remus came in. Ignoring them too and just walking up to the dorm to get out again with the charms homework and sitting himself down a table away from them.

"I don't know. Just… something. Can't we just keep on planning the prank now, I can't do this anymore." Sirius said closing his books with a boom.

"Fine" James said also closing his books. "Peter… Did you take the notes from the book?" James asked. "I did" Peter responded and handed over the notes. "Thanks. So what we'll do is make the tables in the great hall to fly up to the ceiling?" James said in a whisper so no one would hear.

"Yeah, but when should we do it?" Peter asked. "I know! On Wednesday" James answered a little too loud. "Why Wednesday though? It's Saturday today so why not on like Monday?" Sirius said finally turning his eyes from Remus. "We'll get more time to test. I mean… What if the sticking charms is not strong enough or doesn't work with wingardom leviosa?"

"Well… Fine. What sticking charm do we have anyway?" Sirius said looking at the notes "Ern. Manere. I don't know if it's good or not but we'll have to try it"

And there the boys sat. Planning and noting. Their first prank could not be a failure. But then like from no were Sirius said: "I'm tired, I'm going to bed." He stood up. And so did Peter. "Me too" James raised an eyebrow. "Well… If you two are so tired, then go to bed I'm staying up and trying the sticking charm."

 **Remus**

Remus had sat down at the tables to study but didn't get much done. First because it was hard to focus with a table of boys away who whispered about something? It didn't help either that one of them were staring at him. Black had been staring at him since the first day when he had walked out from the great hall after breakfast.

He always felt Blacks eyes on him. It wasn't better that today was the full moon. He had to go and meet Madam Pomfrey soon but he didn't feel like going yet. He was nervous. He decided that it was time to go not only because Sirius was staring at him but also because it was sundown and if he waited any longer he wouldn't come to the place he would transform in, in time.

So he closed his almost done charms homework and grabbed his coat up in the dorm. He was about to walk out from the dorm again when a peculiar Sirius Black was in the way. "Were you going Lupin?" Remus looked at him. "Oh, don't pull that face. You are totally going somewhere. Tell me" Remus trying not to look stressed stared at him. "No? Move…o-o-out of m-m-my way" Sirius just snorted. "Not so cocky now are you?" Remus signed. "I'm going to visit my family" Remus lied. "Why? Something wrong?" Sirius looked concerned. "Yeah. Mom is sick. W-want to spend as much time as possible with her. Before…" Remus looked up at Sirius that looked sorry. "Sorry. That I bothered but. You sure you should go now. You look sick, are you okay?" Remus looked down at the floor because _he wasn't, he wasn't okay_.

However, that was not was came out from Remus' mouth. Instead he said "Yeah, I'm okay… Just… just nervous. That's all" _It is true, I am nervous_. He thought thinking that he didn't lie completely at least.

"Well… Good luck then?" Sirius said moving out from Remus way. Remus didn't say one more word to Sirius. Didn't say a word when Lily called for him when he was passing by the common room. Not a word as he walked down to the hospital wing to meet Madam Pomfrey.

"Good evening, shall we go?" Madam Pomfrey asked. Again Remus didn't say a word but he nodded. And together he and Madam Pomfrey walked. They walked together for a while. Down the hills of Hogwarts.

Slowly, slowly they reached the whomping willow. And Remus watched as the sun set even more. _Would they get there in time?_ He wondered. He didn't want to turn with her there. It would be dangerous for her. He didn't want to hurt her.

"Okay Remus, all you do is take a long stick likeeeeeeee… This one" She said picking up one. "And you need to hit a specific place to make the tree calm down. There is a spell, but I'll teach you that when you get older." And with that she showed were to hit the tree with the stick and they went in.

"W-what about when i-i-it's done?" Remus asked nervously. He that the moon was going to rise any minute now. If he only had gone earlier. "Oh, I'll just come and get you, you don't need to worry about that. Is it near so we need to hurry? You look pale" Remus took a deep breath. _The wolf is so near the surface now._ He nodded. "Come on here dear, just up the short stairs here and we will be there" She walked up the short stairs and unlocked a big iron door.

"Well… Here we are. Toilet over there, living room… kind of. Kitchen and a bedroom up there. There is nobody who cares for this house so it is no need to worry about breaking things." She stopped Remus looked around, uncomfortable and nervous. "Do you want me to stay with you or?" Remus looked at her. Shocked. _She was basically risking her life enough now as it is._ "Erm. No… it's okay. The moon rises any minute and… I just don't want to hurt you" Madam Pomfrey looked at him and smiled "I'll get going then. But I will come back as soon as the moon sets. Good luck" And with that the door was closed and soon locked.

There was no turning back now. Remus ran upstairs. Took of his cloches until he was bare naked and put them high up so they wouldn't be in the way of the wolf.

He felt it coming. He saw the moon slowly rise from behind the mountains. He heard the first bone crack. He saw fur growing on his body. He felt the pain. And then the wolf was in control.

That early morning Remus woke up in a puddle of blood. _It was bad. It was a bad moon. The wolf didn't like it here_. Was all Remus could think of. The room smelled of piss and blood. Just as his room back at home. Trying to stand up in the puddle of blood he took help of an old piano that was just beside him. Leaving a mark of his bloody hand.

He had just sat down in the bed when he heard the iron door open. "Remus, are you awake?" He just sat there let her come to him. If he fell asleep now, he wouldn't be in his right mind when he woke up. The wolf would control his brain. His mom always said the wolf had a really shifting personality. It was always a different person you'll meat after.

She came closer to him slowly. "You okay dear?" Remus swallowed and shook his head _. How the hell would I be okay?_ I was a monster minutes ago. "I'll just heal no worst here and well get to the hospital wing with you. Where is your clothes? Remus pointed.

Madam Pomfrey took them down from the shelf and put them beside him. Then she healed him the best as she could at a place like that. And with the help of Remus put on his clothes.

Well in the hospital wing Remus was led into Madam Pomfrey's office. Where she had a bed, which he made Remus lie in. "You better sleep now, dear. And I'll come in and check on you later.

"Um, Madam Pomfrey?" Remus rubbed his injured but bandaged arm. "Yes, Remus. What is it?" She asked. "When I w-w-wake up… I won't be myself you know." He looked at her and she looked back. "I know. Remus. Now for the best. Don't worry about anything and just sleep." Remus nodded and lied down in the bed. _It is surprisingly comfortable for a hospital bed._ He thought. And with that he feel asleep.

Well that was that for now. I know I'm slow to update, but I will keep writing just be patience and the chapters will come out slowly. Have a good time for now.


	7. To be worried sick

The world of Harry Potter does not belong to me. It belongs to J.K Rowling

 **Sirius**

It was with an unknown worry that Sirius saw Remus leave to visit his mother. _Or that's what he said he would do…_ Sirius thought. He had looked after him until he could not see him anymore. Which was when he climbed out from the portrait hole.

Sirius laid down on the bed. Wondering what was going on. Lupin had looked sick. _You don't go visit you family when you're sick yourself or do you?_ Sirius wondered to himself as James walked inside the dorm. "Oi, James. Would you visit your family if you were sick?" Sirius sat up while James stood there and looked at him. "Depends. Why?" Sirius laid back down in his bed and laid his right arm over his eyes.

"Because, Lupin were going somewhere. When I asked him where he said to his family mostly his mother I think… Anyway, and he looked like he was about to die" He looked at James with a wondering look. James murmured something. "What was that?" Sirius asked. And got a glare from James for an answer.

"I SAID that it's something wrong with the boy that I can't put my finger on." James signed and put his hands on the back of his head. "You don't need to be so irritated all the time mate. Is something up?" James gave him a grin. "Sorry mate. I'm just tired. AND did you see Evans this morning?" Sirius raised an eyebrow. "No, why?" Sirius asked as Peter came out from the bath room. "What are you guys talking about?" He asked. Sirius gave James a look and answered "Evans"

"Okay? The read head? She's friends with Lupin, right?" Peter sat down on his bed. James turned to Peter, right hand on his chin. "Thanks Pete, now I know how to get closer to her" Sirius rolled his eyes. "Go to bed James." James glared at him. "What?! We don't have time for love, we have a prank we need to get do-" James interrupted him "If I don't have time for Evans you don't have time to worry about Lupin." And gave Sirius a look. And went into the bathroom.

The boys slept well after that, well… James and Peter did. Sirius, not really. He sat up by the window. Wondering over life and what really was going on. He had opened it hoping that getting some fresh air would help. It kind of did. So now he sat in the window. His legs on the outside of the castles protective walls. And even though it was a cloudy night you could still see the beautiful full moon through the clouds. And if he listened closely he could hear the wolves in the forest howl. But little did he know that it was the boy he worried so much about who howled.

"I'll just sleep then." He whispered to himself and put himself to bed after closing the window.

 **The next day:**

As soon as Sirius came to the breakfast table Lily came up to him asking: "Have you seen Remus? I haven't seen him and we always walk together it breakfast. Was he in the dorm tonight?" Sirius looked around for help but didn't find any. "Erm, he said last night that he went home to check on his mother. I don't think he came back after that."

"Thank god I was worried sick! Anyway, did you guys sleep well?" She asked sitting down collecting breakfast on her plate. "I did" James said sitting down beside Lily. Sirius and Peter sat themselves down on the other side of the table. "I did too" Said Peter. "Yeah. You were snoring again… I did not sleep well thanks for asking." Sirius said putting a piece of bread in his mouth. "Why not?" Lily asked. "Because Evans, Peter was snoring." Sirius gave Peter a look and Peter looked down at his plate embarrassed. "LIAR" James yelled. "What?" Lily said looking between James and Sirius. "Sirius went on and on and couldn't sleep because he was worried for poor little Remus Lupin" James said obviously teasing Sirius about being worried. "Hey, there is nothing wrong with being worried about a friend. I mean, I was worried as well." Lily said a bit irritated about tone in James' voice.

And they ate their breakfast in silence. That before Lily broke the silence. "Well. I'll be off the library, if you see Remus please tell him I'm in the library if he wants to join" James gave Sirius a grin before answering her. "Of Couse, pretty girl" And Lily looked around her before making a disgusted face and walking out from the great hall.

"You had to didn't you James?" Said a tired Sirius to James. "Hey Sirius, are you tired?" Peter asked. "I slept like three hours, so I guess so" Said Sirius almost asleep on his plate. "Mate you should go back to bed. Lucky, you it's Sunday."

But Remus wasn't seen that day, by anyone.

 **Remus**

Remus had woken up at noon the next day feeling pretty good thinking about what pain he had been in hours before. "Oh Remus, you're awake! Good, how do you feel?" Remus looked at her. "I'm fine I guess…" "Doesn't hurt anywhere?" Madam Pomfrey asked looking rather worried. "Just a little bit on my back" Said Remus uncomfortable. "Okay, I'll go get some medicine for that and I think you can be realised from here, a moment" She said walking out from her office. Remus sat up and moved uncomfortable around in the bed and made a face full of pain mostly because of his back.

Then Madam Pomfrey came back and gave him a potion that tasted disgusting. But he drank it and he was realised from the hospital wing after lunch with advice from Madam Pomfrey to lay in bed the rest of the day but come to dinner. He was dressed in normal Sunday clothes even though it was Monday. Which was a pair of baggie pants and a hoodie. But under the clothes his body was full of bandagers. But no one knew that of cause.

And he walked slowly to the Gryffindor common room. He slowly walked up to the fat lady and answered "Fwopper" When she asked for the password. And walked up to his dorm. Laid down in his bed and picked up a book and stared reading. Before he realised. He and Lily had been trying to get information about Potter, Black and Pettigrew's prank. And he was alone in the dorm, he looked over at James bed. His notebooks plus a private notebook was just lying there on the bed. He took his own private notebook out from his trunk as well as a quill and ink. With his werewolf hearing on edge he picked it up and found the notes he needed and sketched them down.

His and Lily's plan was to redo their prank and they were halfway there. Redo it but it would work and everyone would be safe. He heard footsteps on the stairs outside the dorm and closed James notebook and almost threw himself to his own bed his stuff on his bed and started reading the notes like nothing just had happened.

And Sirius entered the dorm. _Fucking hell why did it have to be him of all people?_ Remus thought to himself. He quietly closed his curtains he listened closely when Sirius walked around in the dorm he said nothing. "Was Lupins curtains like that when he left? Maybe he is back." Remus cloud hear Sirius walking closer to his bed. "Bugger off Black" He said irritable. "Back to the cocky mode, are you?" Sirius said and dragged back Remus' curtains. Remus glared at him. "What is that stuff for?" He asked. "Nothing you have anything to do with Black." Remus almost spitted back at him and closed the notebook. Sirius raised an eyebrow.

"Look, don't be so cocky. I was worried about you when you left Saturday night. Plus, Evans has been asking for you every hour since Sunday morning at breakfast. Can I sit down?" Sirius nodded at Remus bed and Remus nodded in return as Sirius sat down. But at the sound of Lily Remus had given his notebook a glance. "Really?" He said, looking back at Sirius. "Did she ask for anything or?" Sirius raised an eyebrow. "Not really. She just wondered where you were. Said you two was doing something. Mind if I ask you what?" Sirius had a look of concern in his silvery grey eyes but a serious face. Something about that look altogether got Remus left in awe. After some time of staring he got to his senses again. "A-um. I-I don't know. Um, I mean. It's a project we are doing in secret. That-" But Sirius interrupted "That I nor Potter nor Pettigrew have something to do with?" His voice was kind but he had a grin on his face. "You are correct" Remus said with a little chuckle. "Shouldn't you be at a lesson soon?" Remus asked, it wasn't really a question. The clock was almost 1'oclock. They had History of Magic this time at Mondays. Sirius looked at the clock they had in their dorm. "Merlin's beard" Sirius said under his breath and took up his stuff "Say to Lily I'm back" Remus said as Sirius ran out from the dorm.

Remus chuckled and thought _This might just be a good day after all._


End file.
